Field of the Invention
A side bracket for holding a sprinkler joint, which can form a sprinkler joint holding structure by combining a square bar with channeled rails in a lattice pattern, and which can be easily and simply clamped to a wing of a channeled rail while providing a firm clamping structure.
The present invention generally relates to a side bracket for holding a sprinkler joint. More particularly, the present invention relates to a side bracket for holding a sprinkler joint, which can form a sprinkler joint holding structure by combining a square bar with channeled rails in a lattice pattern, and which can be easily and simply clamped to a wing of a channeled rail while providing a firm structure.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sprinkler system is an automatic fire-fighting system configured such that a fuse of the system automatically melts in response to a fire, and water for fire-fighting is sprayed from a sprinkler head mounted to a ceiling board, thereby fighting the fire and informing persons of the fire.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a conventional sprinkler system.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional sprinkler system S includes: a main pipe 100′ that supplies water for fire-fighting; a flexible hose 300 branching from the main pipe 100′; a reducer 400 mounted to the lower end of the flexible hose 300; and a sprinkler head 700 mounted to the lower end of the reducer 400, wherein the sprinkler head 700 is held on a ceiling board 200′ by fitting the sprinkler head 700 into a through hole formed in the ceiling board 200′.
Here, the flexible hose 300, the reducer 400, and the sprinkler head 700 form a unit so-called a sprinkler joint.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing a conventional structure for holding a lower part of a sprinkler joint.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional structure A0 for holding the sprinkler joint includes: two channeled rails 600′ each having a U-shaped cross-section, the channeled rails 600′ being arranged in parallel at regular intervals in a ceiling so as to hold ceiling boards 200′; a square bar 500′ crossing the two channeled rails 600′, and side brackets 1′ that clamp the square bar 500′ to the two channeled rails 600′.
The structure A0 further includes: a central holding bracket 2′ that is clamped to a central portion of the square bar 500′, and is provided with a through hole for holding the reducer 400, with a locking bolt 22′ fastened to a connection part of the central holding bracket 2′ such that the locking bolt 22′ can press a side surface of the square bar 500′.
Each of the channeled rails 600′ has a U-shaped cross-section that is formed by bending opposite side edges of a metal panel to form opposite wings 610′ and 620′. When arranging the channeled rails 600′ in the ceiling, each of the channeled rails 600′ may be set on an edge such that the opposite wings 610′ and 620′ are placed up and down. Here, the two channeled rails 600′ may be set to face each other.
The side bracket 1′ having a slit on a front part thereof is fitted over the upper wing 610′ of a channeled rail 600′, and is fastened to the upper wing 610′ by another locking bolt 11′ engaged with an upper connection part of the side bracket 1′, so that the side bracket 1′ is clamped to the channeled rail 600′.
However, the above-mentioned structure is problematic in that because each of the channeled rails 600′ is set on an edge, the contact of the channeled rail 600′ with the ceiling board 200′ cannot provide a sufficient contact surface, so that the structure may fail to provide a sufficient force for holding a sprinkler joint.
In an effort to solve the problem, the channeled rails 600′ may be set in a ceiling such that the wide surface of each of the channeled rails 600′ is laid on a ceiling board 200′. However, when setting the channeled rail 600′ such that the wide surface is laid on the ceiling board 200′, it is impossible to install the conventional side bracket 1′ on the channeled rail 600′.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing another conventional structure for holding a lower part of a sprinkler joint.
The structure shown in FIG. 3 is configured such that each of opposite wings 610′ of each channeled rail 600′ is partially cut, and the cut portion is bent upward to stand the portion upright, thereby forming a clamp support piece 630′.
Further, the lower parts of opposite support sides of a side bracket 1′ are bend inward, thereby forming opposite clamp parts 12′, and another locking bolt 13′ is fastened to the opposite support sides of the side bracket 1′.
Thus, this structure can fasten the side bracket 1′ to a channeled rail 600′ by tightening the locking bolt 13′ after clamping the clamp parts 12′ of the side bracket 1′ to the clamp support piece 630′ of the channeled rail 600′.
However, the structure of FIG. 3 is problematic in that when the structure is used over a lengthy period of time, the locking bolt 13′ is gradually loosened due to repeated movement of a flexible hose 300 caused by water hammering, so that the clamping force of the structure is reduced, and the channeled rail 600′ may be removed from the side bracket 1′.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.